


scars

by trashy_emo (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "One last mission.", Bisexual Lance, Character Death, Death Bed Love Confession, Fan Made S9 (kinda), Gay Keith, Kinda Dark, M/M, Made my Own Villan Cause Whatever, Mission Gone Wrong, Post Season 8, Sacrafice, This came out of no where, Torture, and ice cream, cry warning, get tissues ready, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashy_emo
Summary: One more mission. In and out. Easy.Sure. Let's go with that.---Samuel Holt asks the team to go on one more mission; find an artifact that'll help boost technology. It'll be easy, in and out. But the artifact is guarded, heavily guarded.And nothing could prepare Lance and Keith of the pain they'd go through.





	1. one; taken

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh kinda sorry? This'll be emotional. Soon.
> 
> I actually had a dream about this shit and was like- huh why not? My dreams are weird.
> 
> This is what happens when you read horror books, fam. Making Steven King proud (not really). But yeah enjoy :)

_ [  _ _ Some legends are told _

_ Some turn to dust or to gold ] _

 

“What do you think is down there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe something  that wants to kill us.”

“Right. The norm. The usual.”

_ “Or maybe it’s space Mothman.” _ Pidge’s voice sounded over the intercom in the two paladin’s helmets, annoyance lacing their tone. 

“Don’t get my hopes up, Pidge.”

Keith could  _ hear  _ their smirk. Lance snickered before going (well floating) inside the opening of the cave. Keith followed him, coming up next to him as they both examined the sides of the cavern. “This kinda reminds me of the cave we found the blue lion in.” Keith hummed in response and Lance continued. “So, Pidge, what exactly does this stone look like?”

_ “Imagine an Infinity Stone, but grey.” _ Pidge paused.  _ “And with purple veins that glow and looks like it could bring the apocalypse.”  _

_ “I think a more accurate description would be the heart from Suicide Squad, but instead of green it’s purple,”  _ Hunk spoke up, and an argument broke out about a better description, somehow ending up at the Lion King. 

_ “It’s a glowing stone.” _ Shiro provided. His voice was halfway between annoyed and calm.  _ “Just go off that.” _

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Lance replied, grinning. The two continued examining the walls of the circular cavern before Lance groaned. “I can’t find anything. We’ve been over this place a million times.”

“More like three, but whatever makes you feel better.” Lance sent him a glare and Keith just smirked. A loud crash at the entrance of the cave distracted the two, and they turned to it. The entrance was gone. “That’s not good.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

Keith ignored him and went to where the entrance was. It was almost like it was never there, the wall was completely smooth with no sign there was ever an opening. “Weird.”

“Maybe Pidge is just playing a trick on us?”

“Doubt it. We’d see outlines of rocks or something but this…..it’s like it didn’t exist.”

“Do you think Honerva…?”

“No. We saw her and Allura….” Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance before clearing his throat. “Sorry. I just meant-”

“You can mention her, Keith. It’s not a taboo.”

“I know that. It’s just anytime anyone mentions her you get quiet.”

“It was years ago, I’m fine.”

“Lance-”

“I’m fine, Keith.”

Keith was about to say something else when pounding noises started resonating throughout the small cave, causing the two Paladins to reach for their bayards, which were……

Gone. “What the fu-”

“Keith, look out!” Lance was suddenly on him, his momentum shoving them both against a wall. And, oh. That was definitely not space Mothman. “Pidge? Hunk? You guys there? Guys?”

Static. 

“This isn't good.”

“You can say that again.”

Standing where Keith just was a pillar of fire, wich slowly died down. And instead, stood a figure in black robes that seemed to fade to nothingness at the bottom. Its skin was a deathly grey, its long fingers almost sparkling as it took off the hood. If the creature wasn’t terrifying, he’d say it was beautiful. Purple hair flowed down to its chin, intense blue eyes staring at them curiously. Its head was angular, grey skin glittering. It closed its eyes as it breathed in. When they opened, the eyes were pitch black. “I smell….the blood of paladins.”

The feminine voice and appearance made Keith go with female, despite Pidge’s ‘don’t assume gender’ lectures. Keith moved forward slightly and Lance grabbed his elbow. “We aren’t here for a fight.”

“Of course you aren’t.” The creature laughed, her head tilting to the side slightly. “But fights seem to find you, anyway, don’t they?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “We’re just here for-”

“I’m aware why you’re here, paladin.” She paused, slowly walking towards them. “But I’m afraid to inform you, that you won’t be getting it anytime soon. I don’t enjoy people trying to steal from me, let alone the paladins of Voltron.”

“We didn’t realize it was property.” Keith spat.

The creature was very close now, and she grabbed Keith’s chin with her hand. Keith suddenly felt waves of nausea, memories of the meeting before the mission coming to mind before stopping suddenly. Keith felt weak and had the strange feeling to sleep. It was still morning though…..wasn’t it? “I suppose you didn’t.”

Lance launched himself at the feminine creature, pushing her away before he moved so he was somewhat shielding Kieth, his hands and arms raised in a defensive position. “Don’t. Touch him.”

The creature smiled. “So protective. You know, usually I get rid of theives, but for the Paladins of Voltron,” She smiled evily, “I think we could have some fun.”


	2. two; pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream escaped Keith's mouth as blood began spilling from the slash across the Black Paladin's back. Tears streamed down Lance's face.
> 
> "Please," He begged, "don't hurt him. Please."
> 
> The minion looked at him with amusement. "Funny, how you think begging will work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized the tags made it seem like one of my sweet gays were gonna die but that ain't the case.
> 
> My IRL friends are honestly trying to convince me not to kill anyone off but whatever.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ [  _ _ Burning cities _

_ And napalm skies _

_ Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes ] _

 

Keith was knocked out. He laid on the stone floor on his side, motionless. He looked dead, and that thought made Lance’s stomach flip. The paladins had been taken….somewhere. They might still be in that cave for all Lance knew. They had been thrown in two separate cells, a force field of some sort being used as a wall between them. There was a cot in the corner of the room and a bucket Lance assumed was a toilet. He figured being prisoner wouldn’t be too bad while the others looked for them.

Then he saw the chains on the wall.

And then he was chained to the wall, his feet barely touching the floor. Keith was thrown into his cell like a rag doll, and then the creature and her minions left like this whole thing was normal. Well, maybe it was for them.

Keith was just….out. Lance had no idea how, other than whatever that creature did to him when she grabbed him. Which he also had no idea what she did to him but that’s not the point. 

It was hours before Keith woke up again. At least, it felt like hours. Might’ve been less.

He sat up, long black hair flying in every direction that looked like Pidge’s, groaning as he tried to stand. “You alright, man?”

Keith looked over at Lance as he spoke, before sighing. “I don’t know, Lance. My head…”

“What….what did she do to you?” Lance was scared to ask. A part of him didn’t want to know, but the part of him that was concerned won out. 

“I think….I think she went through my memories. I just feel drained.”

The two fell into silence, a comforting silence, that was broken by the sound of a door opening. The creature and one of her minions walked in, both carrying-

Lance’s eyes widened as his eyes rested on the whip in the creatures hands, and he started tugging on his restraints. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He watched as the creature grabbed Keith’s face like it did before, in the cavern. Lance had no idea what was going on, but Keith was grunting in pain. And he didn’t like that, not one bit. 

The creature let go, and Keith fell the his hands and knees, breathing heavily. “Hiding it will only cause more pain.”

Keith gulped in air before looking up, a thin trail of blood dripping from his nose. “I’m fine with that.”

The creature’s eyes narrowed, before swinging the whip. Once. Twice. A scream escaped Keith's mouth as blood began spilling from the slashes across the Black Paladin's back. The creature leaned down so she was face to face with Keith. “Still gonna hide it?”

Keith spat, that fierce defiance in his eyes. “Yes.”

The creature growled before standing to leave. “Continue without me. But don’t let him go just yet.” She spoke to the minion, who nodded before whipping Keith once again.

Screams filled Lance’s ears as tears streamed down his face. He didn’t know what Keith had that this creature wanted, and the result of Keith hiding it was torture to both paladins. And then he couldn’t take it anymore.

"Please," He begged, "don't hurt him. Please."

The minion looked at him with amusement. "Funny, how you think begging will work." 

 

The minion left eventually, another one coming who was apparently suppose to help Keith ‘so he wouldn’t go.’ And as reluctant as Keith was to accept any help from anyone, he was too weak to put up a fight. 

And then all minions were gone, and it was silent. Silent tears, silent thoughts, silence. Lance had cried himself out by now, and both paladins were weak, but neither wanted to risk sleeping. “Keith?”

“I’m fine, Lance.” Each word sounded like it pained him.

“No, no you’re not.”

“No shit.”

“What does she want?”

A pause. A sigh. And Keith turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter might contain art of the villain cause apparently I fall in love with all fictional characters, not only ones from TV shows.
> 
> No interventions, I'm fine.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. three; methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thing people don't realize," the creature said, "is as love can work in your favor, it is also a very powerful weapon for me."
> 
> The creature let go, and Keith's skin ached where it's fingernails had dug into him. She turned toward one of the minions in the room. "Since he won't talk, I believe we have another method of torture to use on him."
> 
> "We've already-"
> 
> The creature cut him off by putting up her hand. "Bring me the blue one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I did this.
> 
> Well, uh, flashbacks with Allura in them!!!
> 
> YAY!!
> 
> Enjoy emotional torture :)

_ [  _ _ I want to hide the truth _

_ I want to shelter you _

_ But with the beast inside _

_ There’s nowhere we can hide ] _

 

_ “Keith?” A hand on his shoulder stopped Keith in his tracks, and he turned around to see Allura. “Can I speak with you? Alone?” _

_ “Yeah, of course.” Allura pulled him aside and out of the control room on the Atlas. “I’m fairly certain I won’t be coming back from this mission.” _

_ Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t talk like that, Allura.” _

_ “Keith, just listen, alright? I’ve already fulfilled my calling, and I believe that this might be my last mission. Not as part of Voltron but….my last. My very last.” _

_ “But what about-” Keith stopped himself, pausing for a minute before deciding to continue. “What about Lance?” _

_ Allura’s eyes gleamed mischievously. “I’m positive you’ll take care of him.” _

_ “We all will but-” _

_ “That’s not what I mean, Keith. Lance is the only one here to dense to notice the way you look at him. I love him, I truly do. But if I…..leave I trust he’ll have you.” _

_ Stop. Stop. _ The more he resisted seeing the memory the more pain filled his chest.  _ Stop _ . The witch (that’s what he started calling her) was so close to the memory she wanted, and Keith wasn’t about to let that happen. Something pushed at the wall in his mind with such force he screamed. More pushing, more shoving back, more pain, more screaming. A frustrated noise escaped his capture’s mouth and she removed the palm of her hand from Keith’s forehead.

“Stop resisting it.”

“Like hell I would.”

The hand was back on his forehead, pushing at a different memory.

_ He was younger, a few months after he started going to the Garrison. He was eating lunch with Shiro. He’d given up sitting with the other kids, and Shiro and his friend Adam always let him sit with them. “Keith,” Shiro had said, “at some point you’re going to have to sit with kids your age.” _

_ “Kids my age are jerks.” _

_ Adam chuckled. “All kids are jerks.” _

_ “Not helping, Adam.” _

_ “It’s true, though!” _

_ Shiro rolled his eyes and Adam just grinned before Shiro turned his attention back to Keith. “Do you wanna tell me what deemed them jerks?” _

_ Keith has paused. “Kinda.” Shiro just waited patiently for Keith to continue. “Is it wrong to like boys?” _

_ Adam tensed up. “Of course not. Did they say it was?” _

_ Keith didn’t respond, just looked down at his food. Shiro and Adam were silent for a long time before Shiro spoke. “Keith, it’s not wrong at all. Some people just….are closed off to it. Don’t let them get inside your head, alright?” _

Keith didn’t want her to see that memory. He didn’t want her to see any of his memory’s, The witch just went to a different memory.

 

_ “Aw, someone has a crush.” Adam was teasing him, because Keith like the cargo pilot who started a rivalry with him. _

_ “It’s not a crush when you hate him.” _

_ “Keep telling yourself that, buddy.” _

_ The vision faded to show the quantum abyss. Krolia was looking at Keith, who was staring off into the quantum abyss. He didn’t like this memory thing, how Krolia could see back flashes of his past. “Keith, I didn’t realize-” _

_ “Not a lot of people do, it’s fine.” _

_ “What’s his name?” _

_ “Lance.” Keith smiled fondly.  “ He’s the most idiotic person I’ve ever known.” _

 

And then it was over, and he was back in the room the had taken him to earlier. Back strapped down on the table. A grey face leaning over him. "The thing people don't realize," the creature said, "is as love can work in your favor, it is also a very powerful weapon for me."

The creature let go, and Keith's skin ached where it's fingernails had dug into him. She turned toward one of the minions in the room. "Since he won't talk, I believe we have another method of torture to use on him."

"We've already-"

The creature cut him off by putting up her hand. "Bring me the blue one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha
> 
> I'm sorry. (A little)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
